


Lost in Translation

by hopeassassin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, General, Honeymoon Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeassassin/pseuds/hopeassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Daiki’s first time in Europe, and the only reason he had even agreed to this was because it was Ryouta’s wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, wat, I don’t even— 
> 
> Yeah. This happened. I have no explanation or excuse.
> 
> Inspired by [this here gorgeous pic](http://hopeassassin.tumblr.com/post/74728874357/honeymoon-by-rum). ~~And also vaguely by my fascination with AoKise that drew me into the KuroBasu fandom in the first place.~~
> 
> So here's a drabble on that. As close to one as I can get to writing, at least.

Daiki heaved a great sigh, fanning himself with his hand as he looked around.

 

It was his first time in Europe, and the only reason he had even agreed to this was because it was Ryouta’s wish.

 

Of course, Ryouta would want to spend their honeymoon in _France_ , of all places. If it was the tower he wanted to marvel at, they had a perfectly good replica of it in Tokyo, thank you very much.

 

But _no_ , the blond had refused to listen to reason and insisted that if Daiki cared at all for his feelings, he’d agree to the Europe trip.

 

 _That_ was just playing dirty. Emotional blackmail. Fucking _extortion_.

 

But when the blond model had refused to back down, Daiki had somehow wound up agreeing.

 

After all, the last thing he needed just after getting married was causing discord in his new family.

 

So, here they were, in the middle of Paris, trying to navigate their way to the hotel with the help of an extremely unhelpful map.

 

Daiki had never been very good at dealing with the things. Not to mention, he knew absolutely _nothing_ of the language. Which was actually one of his many reasons for not being very eager about this trip.

 

But now that they were here, he did his utmost best to hold his tongue, letting Ryouta handle pretty much everything French-related with his limited knowledge of the language.

 

(Which, Daiki was sure, wasn’t a great deal. There was only _so much_ even Mr Perfect Copy could learn in a rushed crash-course at the French institute.)

 

“Daikicchi!” Ryouta piped in all of a sudden, drawing Daiki out of his reverie.

 

His azure eyes shifted lazily to his companion, eyebrow quirking to show the other male he had his full attention.

 

Ryouta’s amber eyes were positively sparkling when he looked back at his significant other.

 

“I’ve heard really great tales of this place! We should definitely go here afterwards!”

 

He was glowing with excitement. Daiki snorted a laugh, shaking his head with a smile still stretching the corners of his lips.

 

“We’ll go wherever you want. First, find the hotel so we can leave all our crap there, will you? I’m not particularly eager to drag this all over damn France.” The dark skinned man scoffed, motioning towards their overlarge—by his standards—luggage with their belongings.

 

The blond pouted at the unspoken implication that he’d over-packed, but he left it at that.

 

He mentally filed the complaint away for later, when Daiki would wonder why he didn’t take this or that, only to find out that Ryouta had packed them for him.

 

“All right, all right, okay. I’ll go ask someone for directions quick. You stay here and wait for me,” the model ordered, putting on his best business smile as he approached a middle-aged woman.

 

Daiki let his weight rest against a nearby wall, his arms crossing over his chest. He heaved a sigh, putting his sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the glare of the summer sun.

 

When he felt the presence of someone approaching him, at first he thought it was Ryouta, returning from his short reconnaissance.

 

However, when he looked at the one who had stepped up to him, he found it to be a petite, pretty French girl.

 

The only thing that registered in Daiki’s mind as she spoke in her gibberish tongue with him was the way her well-endowed chest rose and fell in her excited chatter. He banished the thought from his mind before incriminating himself any further. He was sure his husband wouldn’t be thrilled about him sporting such observations.

 

(Not that he could help himself with them, though. The fact he loved Ryouta did not at all get in the way of his love for big boobs.)

 

The girl seemed to realize after a little that he had no clue what the fuck she was spouting. So she changed tack—she must’ve been really eager to establish communication with him. Daiki had heard from Tetsu that French folk don’t generally like talking in English to tourists.

 

“Hello!” she started, equally arduously, in English. “I couldn’t help but notice that you were looking at a map with your friend earlier. Maybe I would be able to give you some pointers. Perhaps over a cup of coffee, or lunch?” she suggested tentatively, a cute smile on her face.

 

Daiki looked at her for a minute, his stare level. His lack of response seemed to unnerve her, and her fingers started fidgeting, tangling behind her back.

 

At length, Daiki exhaled loudly through his nose, rubbing his neck. It made the chain with the ring on it jingle, drawing the girl’s attention to it for the first time.

 

“That’s nice of you, but I think we’ve got it handled.”

 

He stole a glance at Ryouta, who was thanking the woman he had talked to, eyes excitedly looking around for Daiki. The navy-haired male smirked, his expression full of tenderness.

 

“He’s not just a friend, and I’m bad at sharing.” He gave her a moment to let the meaning of his words sink in, before bidding goodbye to the girl in the most non-flippant way he could manage.

 

He approached his significant other with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

 

“So did you get where the hotel is at?” Daiki queried, bending down to look at the map as Ryouta explained what info he had gathered from the woman.

 

As the girl who had approached the former Touou student put some distance between them, she turned to look back at the extremely handsome Japanese duo in the middle of the square.

 

That’s when she saw it. The golden chain glistening in the glare of the sun, underneath the blond man’s shirt.

 

The same chain as the one hanging over the black shirt of the dark-skinned guy.

 

The girl sighed, lamenting her poor luck. They were both such good-looking fellows, too.

 

Such a shame that they were already taken.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I don’t even know anymore, okay? Just… this. It’s not much but yeah. ~~No matter who his partner is, I'm absolutely certain Daiki would be a possessive boyfriend/husband. No one can convince me otherwise.~~
> 
> I love these two. Just putting this out there. kthxbai


End file.
